


Braids

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baku GP 2018, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian and Lewis get drunk and Sebastian plays with Lewis' braids.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> This idea has been in my head since seeing Lewis' braids. XD
> 
> Dedicated to Pikadanny for just being freaking amazing with me recently. ily! <3

Lewis sighs as he enters his hotel room after the race, running his hand through his hair with a grimace, he really couldn’t wait to take his braids out.

If he was being honest with himself, Lewis was feeling sort of flat. Of course winning was a good thing and he was now on top of the standings, but he felt like he didn’t deserve it. It had been Valtteri’s win and it had been horrifically stolen from him.

So that’s how he found himself alone in his hotel room instead of partying. He just didn’t feel like it. A warm cosy bed and taking the braids out sounded so much better to him. He was almost done with releasing his hair, the strands falling around his face in curls, when there was a knock on the door.

Frowning to himself he gets up and opens the door, looking surprised to see Sebastian standing there. “Seb?”

Sebastian gives him a soft smile and holds up a bottle of vodka. “Present from my Finn, wanna share?”

Lewis lets out a soft laugh and nods. “Yes, come on in!”

Sebastian beams and moves into the room, looking at him. “So, don’t like the braids then?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m done with them for today. Just taking them out.” Lewis smiles softly and sits on the edge of the bed, watching as Sebastian hunts around for glasses.

“Can I just say I love how curly your hair goes when you take those braids out.” Sebastian smiles, turning to face him with two glasses in his hand and the vodka in the other.

“Thanks.” Lewis laughs softly and focuses on removing the last braid as Sebastian pours the vodka, giving Lewis one of the glasses.

“To us?” Sebastian asks with a grin, holding his glass up.

“To shitty races.” Lewis snorts softly and clinks their glasses together.

* * *

A few glasses in and both drivers are drunk, giggling, messes. Sebastian is sat behind Lewis on the bed and he is quietly braiding his hair, tongue stuck out in concentration as he works.

“How do you know how to do this?” Lewis asks as he tilts his head to let Sebastian get to the shorter hairs at the back.

“I have two girls and sometimes it’s my turn to get them ready for the school run.” Sebastian answers with a shrug, happily at work on Lewis’ hair.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lewis asks with a grin. The braids weren’t as neat as they usually were, but they were passible.

“I’m having more fun here then I did during the race.” Sebastian snorts softly, shaking his head.

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Lewis murmurs. “I can still see the broken look in Valtteri’s eyes.”

“I’m sorry about what happened. I wouldn’t want that to happen to anyone.” Sebastian says softly, sounding apologetic.

“It’s done now.” Lewis says with a small shrug. “Val will bounce back-” He looks over his shoulder at Sebastian. “-and so will you.”

Sebastian gives him a soft smile and nods. “And so will I.”

The rest of the night is spent with Sebastian quietly braiding Lewis’ hair and talking to him, bonding after the long difficult race they had had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
